Meu Décimo Quarto Aniversário
by Amy Fletcher
Summary: Feche os olhos, faça um pedido e assopre as velas.Rose Granger Weasley  Scorpius Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não pertecem a mim, e sim à J.K.Rowling. Caso fossem meus, eu ja teria feito um doido varrido acertar a Chang òó

Fanfic feita para o** I Challenger Filhos de Personagens** do Grimm.

**

* * *

**

**Meu décimo quarto aniversário**

_Por: Fernanda Sales._

Aconteceu no ano passado. Estávamos em uma época ruim. Não chovia fazia um tempo. Sim, nós usávamos feitiços e outras coisas para trazer chuva à grande Hogwarts. Mas meu caso era diferente, gosto de sentir o cheiro da chuva vindo da própria natureza e suas gotas deixando meus cabelos molhados.

Foi no ano passado, digo novamente. Sorrio toda vez que me lembro. Não acredito que um Malfoy faria isso.

Tive um dia cheio naquela ocasião. Tranfiguração, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Poções e Adivinhação. Argh! Dá-me náusea só de pensar. O pior aconteceu depois, era meu aniversário. Deveria ser mandado para Azkaban com algemas que cortam a carne dos pulsos a cada movimento seu e levar um beijo de dementador a pessoa que decidiu dar aula nesse dia. Porque não nevou, ou um hipogrifo louco entrou na escola?

Acordei totalmente mal humorado naquele dia. Vesti-me, e fui despenteado e com a camisa amassada até o Salão Principal. Sentei-me à mesa da Sonserina ao lado de meu amigo, Alvo. Sim o filho do Potter Salvador do Mundo Bruxo (mas nunca contei à visão que tenho do Potter ao Al). Joguei minha mochila de lado, e tentei ajeitar meus cabelos.

Alvo estava todo animadinho de sussurros e cochichos com algumas garotas da Sonserina e com uma grande quantidade de pergaminhos.

-Olá Alvo. 'Dia meninas... – Disse me sorrindo às três meninas com quem Al conversava. Elas sorriram mais ainda. Fazer o que. É o charme de um Malfoy certo?

Servi-me de um pouco de suco e peguei uma maçã. Mastigava rápido, procurando meu horário de aulas na mochila e acabei me esquecendo que dia era.

-Scorpius, vai fazer o que hoje à noite? – Uma das meninas me perguntou.

-Não sei – falei com a boca cheia de maçã – Talvez o dever de Poções, ou dormir é claro.

-Você anda dormindo demais, cara. – Alvo me disse num tom de desprezo. – Deveria fazer logo seu mapa dos Sonhos ou sei lá o que, para a aula de Adivinhação.

-E você anda levando Adivinhação muito a sério, Alvo. – falei – é uma matéria tão... Vaga. Às vezes você me estressa sabia?

Alvo se levantou, e foi embora mal-humorado.

"Será que ninguém nessa grande e gloriosa Hogwarts está de bom humor essa manhã?" Pensei comigo mesmo.

O sinal tocou.

-ATRASADO! – gritei meio surpreendido. Corri feito um maluco até a torre norte onde estava tendo Adivinhação. Minha primeira aula.

Teria chegado na aula a tempo e não recebido o sermão da Professora. Mas, tinha uma aluna da Corvinal correndo parecendo uma maluca. Com certeza ela estava atrasada também. Ah, mas uma Corvinal, tão ligado aos estudos e etc estar atrasada para um aula? Ela corria, e eu corria. Acabamos tropeçando um no outro.

Estava pronto para xingar até a alma da infeliz que tropeçou naquele momento. Pelas cuecas de Merlim! Que ele a proteja, porque eu lançaria o primeiro feitiço que viesse a minha cabeça.

Mas então eu vi, aqueles cabelos meio avermelhados e as poucas sardas ao rosto, que faziam contraste com o uniforme negro e azul.

- Desculpe-me... – ela sorriu com aqueles dentes brancos.

Quando notei estava quase conversado pacificamente com uma Cê-dê-efe, Weasley filha, ralé, traidora do sangue, filha da Sangue-ruim Hermione Granger, da época de meu pai.

Que meu avô, Lucius me perdoe onde ele estiver, mas que ralé bonita aquela Weasley. Mas eu tinha de ter o mau gênio de meu pai, Draco e soltar a frase mais ignorante possível:

-Ahhhh, ótimo, agora tenho uma Weasley fêmea cê-dê-efe me derrubando pelo caminho. – me levantei ajeitando as roupas como se alguma praga estivesse me contaminando.

-Ahhh Malfoy. A guerra acabou, a época de ralé e sangue-puro também. Acho que não deveríamos nos limitar aos pensamentos que nossos antepassados tinham uns dos outros.

Resmunguei algum xingamento e me virei me costas para ela e segui meu caminho muito sem rumo.

Acabei parando em frente da casa do guarda-caça. Não à frente. Mas um pouco longe. Sentei-me em uma pedra, e vasculhei a mochila atrás de algo para comer.

-Merlim meu, não me deixe mais comer o café depressa. – disse para mim mesmo.

-Falar sozinho, uns dos primeiros passos da loucura. – alguma garota disse.

E a garota era quem eu menos esperava.

-Weasley... – resmunguei – O que faz aqui?

-O mesmo que você, _Malfoy_... – ela deu ênfase no meu sobrenome – Esperando as próximas aulas. Já que um devido _acidente _me fez perder as primeiras. Posso me sentar?

-Claro. – disse com nojo. Embora esperasse muito ela pedir isso. Afinal, talvez eu goste dela, e queira sua companhia.

-Então, você tinha aula de quê agora? – eu perguntei depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

-Herbologia... Mas eu sou muito boa nessa matéria sabe Scor... Digo, Malfoy. Então, é só pegar as anotações com a Anabella, uma amiga minha sabe... E você, qual matéria perdeu? – ela perguntou parecendo preocupada.

-Adivinhação. Mas eu pego as anotações e o dever com o Alvo. – resmunguei.

-Ahhh, o filho dos Potter. É meu primo sabe. – ela disse sorrindo. – Meu pai, Ronald, é o melhor amigo do tio Harry e irmão da tia Ginny... Que por sua vez, é uma grande amiga de minha mãe Hermione Granger.

-Eu sei... O que me dá mais um motivo para não poder sair com você Weasley.

-Desculpe?

-Você é prima do Al, que por sua vez é meu amigo, que por sua vez...

-Há, como se isso importasse para um Malfoy, certo? E porquê você gostaria de sair com uma –Como você tinha dito mesmo? Ah sim – _ralé _como eu, Malfoy?

Às vezes a garota conseguia ser tão chata.

A deixei sem resposta. Desviei o olhar novamente para a mochila procurando algo para comer. Estava morto de fome se é que me entende.

Rose... Digo, Weasley. Deve ter notado minha frustração e pegou alguns sapos de chocolate.

-Quer? – ela ofereceu – Não se preocupe não derreteram com o calor. Fiz um feitiço simples, se quiser depois lhe ensino...

-Quero sim. – eu respondi pegando um – Obrigado Rose.

-Está evoluindo Scorpius, já está conversando com a Weasley Fêmea e a chamando pelo nome.

Rimos juntos. Nunca achei que fosse tão divertido estar junto de uma Weasley. E eu dou risada de mim mesmo, quando me lembro que concordei com o que ela disse, eu não deveria me limitar aos pensamentos e opiniões que meu pai e avós tinham deles.

Rose é uma garota divertida, e tem uma inteligência fora do comum (com certeza a da mãe, pelo que os professores dizem), e além de tudo muito bonita. Tem cabelos longos, nesse dia preso, bem liso. Seus olhos castanhos como o do pai, e tem leves sardas pingando o rosto. Diferente de mim, que sou a cara de meu pai. Cabelos lisos e loiros quase brancos, pele pálida e olhos cinzentos.

Estávamos tão distraídos, que quando notados eu e Rose perdemos as aulas da manhã e pequena parte do almoço. Era tão divertido estar com ela. Pode-se dizer que quando ela está se divertindo, ela não é a cê-dê-efe chata com quem eu esbarrei no caminho para a aula.

Não notamos a movimentação dos alunos saindo e entrando no caminho para as estufas, e alguns que chegavam e saiam da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Depois de alguns minutos, Rose notou e exclamou olhando para algumas pessoas:

-Olha a hora! – ela disse vendo uma certa movimentação – é melhor a gente ir almoçar Scorpius. Afinal, tem aula depois.

Ótimo, a Rose voltou a ser a Weasley Corvinal.

Subimos em silêncio até o Salão. Aquele bando de animadinhos das quatro casas pararam de comer ao nos verem entrarem juntos. Será que ninguém toma conta de sua própria vida aqui? É bom saber o porque dos sussurros no banheiro masculino... Sinceramente, Merlim meu, esses alunos intrometidos me dão náuseas.

O danado do James Potter derrubou o garfo e soltou um 'Que nojo. Eles estão juntos...', Lílian que estava ao lado do irmão soltou um gritinho, Hugo o irmão de Rose, me deu um olhar ameaçador da mesa da Grifinória junto dos outros.

A maioria dos alunos da Corvinal me olhava. Alguns surpresos, outros dando risinhos, alguns rindo de mim. A mesa de minha Casa laçava-me olhares indignados e ao mesmo tempo surpresos e envergonhados. Alvo olhava com um sorriso patético no rosto, parece que o meu amigo aceitou minha noiva nova _amiga_.

Foi a situação mais constrangedora pela qual já passei. Seria bem melhor se alguém pegasse meu coração, o arrancasse fora e jogasse ao um raio de cem metros e ainda desse para um Basilisco engolir, doeria menos do que todos aqueles olhares indiretos sendo dirigidos para mim.

Olhei para os lados pensando em um refúgio. Não tinha para onde ir. E a mesa da Sonserina não era o melhor lugar, mesmo depois da guerra e da queda de Você-Sabe-Quem, algumas pessoas ainda mantém a mania 'puro-sangue' e 'comensal'.

Rose me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, me deu um beijo estalado no rosto e foi se juntar a tal Anabella, uma garota de cabelos curtos e loiros, que ria de mim.

Joguei minha mochila nas costas (me arrependi de ter feito isso) e fui para a entrada da sala de Poções nas masmorras. Andei o mais rápido que pude.

A cada passo e a cada momento que eu lembrava da hora do almoço, sentia meu pálido rosto esquentando da ponta do nariz até a ponta de minhas orelhas. Vergonha e ódio de mim mesmo. Maldita hora na qual tentei ser amigo da Weasley Fêmea, traidora de sangue, cê-dê-efe e filha de sangue ruim.

Joguei-me na porta da sala e esperei os outros sonserinos e grifinórios se juntarem a mim.

Quando a multidão vermelha e dourada chegou, ainda comentavam silenciosamente o destino do Malfoy. O 'ralé' com quem ele estava matando as aulas matinais.

Alvo veio falar comigo.

-Não sabia que estava namorando minha prima, cara. – Ele disse se sentando do meu Aldo dentro da sala.

-Eu-Não-Estou. – falei entre os dentes.

-Ahh cara, relaxa. Esqueceu que dia é hoje? – Alvo perguntou tirando seu exemplar de _Poções: Um guia fácil e prático _e o colocando na mesa.

-Não sei que dia é hoje Alvo. –Respondi armando meu caldeirão.

-É o seu décimo quarto aniversário. – Alvo disse com aquele sorriso patético e bagunçando os cabelos.

Eu senti algo frio descer por mim, como se estivesse passando por feitiço da Desilusão. Meu aniversário e eu havia esquecido.

Mas saber que era meu aniversário não tirava a vergonha que eu senti há algum tempo e muito menos à vontade de querer voltar a falar com a Rose.

Eu sentia uma vontade de ser amigo de Rose, desde o dia em que a vi sentar-se no banco e ser eleita. Eu pedi com todas as minhas forças para Merlim colocá-la na Sonserina, mas acabou indo para a Corvinal.

Na hora eu tive um arrependimento muito grande de mim mesmo, e acabei superando depois que um aluno do quarto ano que estava sentado do meu lado, me disse, que os Grifinórios só serviam para ser metidos a heróis, os Lufa-lufa eram o que não conseguiam se encaixar em alguma casa e os Corvinais eram os metidos a inteligente, e só os Sonserinos a favor do 'puro-sangue' eram verdadeiros e nobres bruxos.

Passei o meu primeiro ano acreditando nesta mentira. No segundo ano, comecei a andar com o Alvo. Viramos amigos desde então, e eu cresci com meu escondido amor por Rose Weasley. A mesma nunca soube de nada, e a qual tratei com uma grande dose de rejeição quando a via.

Agora a minha única vontade era correr atrás de Rose e dizer o que eu sinto por ela. Mas eu não podia. Eu estava fazendo uma Poção da Paz. Uma inútil Poção da Paz.

Deu graças quando as últimas e cansativas aulas de História da Magia terminaram. Era hora de correr como voava de vassoura. Correr como eu fazia para apanhar o pomo.

Fui até a torres de astronomia, biblioteca e jardim. Não encontrei Rose em nenhum lugar que ela costumava andar. Entrando em eterno desespero joguei novamente o peso de minha mochila nas costas e andei arrastando os pés até a sala Comunal.

"Vida inútil. Coração inútil. Sentimento inútil. Weasley traidora de sangue".Sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Parei em frente às masmorras e disse a senha:

-Todos puros. – as paredes se abriram e...

-SURPRESA SCORPIUS! – Todos os quartanistas da Sonserina me esperavam com bolos e presentes. Eu recebia uma festa surpresa pelo meu aniversário.

O bolo decorado com pomos de ouro e vários sapos de chocolate (meus favoritos) e cerveja amanteigada na festa.

A Sala Comunal repleta de pessoas animadas e presentes era um motivo de sobra para se estar feliz. Mas não era o meu acaso. Minha mente vagava atentamente em uma garota que eu vi, e me apaixonei no meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Em quem eu dediquei Poções do Amor. Em quem eu esbarrei hoje à tarde. Em quem eu penso agora, e no que ela disse.

Notei que era de noite. Que horas seriam agora?

Alvo chegou para falar comigo. Falou calmamente, como se _eu _estivesse pronto para atacar o primeiro que me aparecesse.

_Impressionante_. Talvez eu devesse começar a levar as aulas de Adivinhação a sério. Afinal, para dizer o que Alvo disse depois, precisava ler minha mente.

-Então... Você deveria ir lá na estufa número três... – ele me disse balançando um pedaço de pergaminho velho.

-Como? – perguntei desviando a minha atenção para ele.

-Você deveria ir até a estufa. – ele falou devagar. – Tem uma pessoa lá.

-Mas... Porquê? – eu perguntei desanimado.

-Por Merlim, Scorpius. Às vezes você é mais tonto que um pedaço enorme e gordo de explosivins.- ele disse sarcasticamente, antes de se levantar e se juntar ao resto da festa.

Demorei alguns minutos para entender o que Alvo disse. Só percebi o que ele quis dizer assim que reparei o pergaminho em suas mãos.

Um pergaminho velho, e sujo. Alvo já havia comentado sobre um estranho mapa comigo, que indicava passagens e as pessoas que estavam no castelo, que ele pegou de seu irmão, James. Não sei dar uma explicação correta disso, afinal, é uma das coisas que menos _me _importa. Percebi que Alvo encontrou quem eu queria encontrar.

Corri até a estufa, e cheguei lá com cãibra. Mancando de uma perna, procurei a luz do luar uma garota vestida de azul e bronze, que estava sentada no chão.

-'Noite Rose. – eu disse cordialmente.

-'Noite Scorpius. – ela disse sorrindo.

Nos olhamos por alguns segundos, então eu resolvi perguntar:

-Não vai me convidar para sentar Weasley? – perguntei.

-Ah, claro. – Respondeu, me dando um espaço no chão.

Sentei-me ao lado dela.

-Sabe Scoprius... – ela começou – me contaram que hoje é seu aniversário, certo?

-É... – respondi encarando o chão.

-Então... Feliz aniversário.

-Obrigada.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio. Será que ninguém procura saber o que acontece com as pessoas nessa escola?

-Sabe Rose. – eu comecei – Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe dizer desde o primeiro ano.

-Pode dizer. Estou a ouvidos. – ela respondeu com precisão.

-Sabe... Eu concordo com que você disse sobre os nossos antepassados, e, aliás, eu não quero ter a terrível limitação de quem vive apenas do que é possível fazer sentido... Quero é uma verdade inventada.

-Eu concordo... Mas... – ela fez uma pause antes de se aproximar de mim – Um 'eu te amo', já bastava.

Ela sorriu e nos beijamos.

E começou a chover. Uma chuva natural.

E sabe o melhor de tudo isso?

Que embora fosse aproximadamente meia-noite, eu fiquei resfriado depois, perdi alguns dias de aulas, pois estava de cama, muitos alunos (das quatro casas) me olhavam torto depois de me recuperar, e a minha nova namorada é da família dos maiores traidores de sangue que já existiram, e é prima do meu amigo.

O melhor de tudo, é que aconteceu no meu décimo quarto aniversário.

------------- X -------------

N/A: Comntários fazem bem e eu agradeço - ----------------------------------------------"


End file.
